


The Garden

by MakandChiz



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/F, Fluff I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakandChiz/pseuds/MakandChiz
Summary: NozoEli but it's set sometime around the 1880s in the Philippines.
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6





	The Garden

"Why are you choosing me for the job? You know how much I hate being in the same space as those filthy nobles!" Eli roared as she slammed her fists on the wooden table, her eyes glaring into their leader's eyes.

"You're talking as if you weren't a noble yourself." A voice snapped behind her and Eli turned around, snarling at the person who reminded her of her social status. She hated, no despised, being a noble. She hated being grouped to those snobby, self-centered scums who also killed her parents and molested her younger sister just because they had the blood of the poor.

That hatred lead to where she is now, a rat for the uprising rebellion against the Spanish nobles and priests that abused their power. She knew hatred was a bad motivation for her actions but what can she afford to lose? Her riches? Eli can care no less about losing her money if she already lost the most precious treasure she had.

Their leader sighed, "I know how you feel Eli but I want you to understand you are the only one for the job. If you do this, we are one step closer to our goal. Besides, all you have to do is remember each nobles' faces in that gathering, I'm sure that job is easy for you?"

Eli hissed under her breath. "Fine. I'll do it but don't expect too much from me." And with that, Eli strode out of the room as she slammed the door shut on her way out.

\-----

Eli felt like she was going to die.

Die from the toxicity of this gathering.

She hasn't even been there for an hour but she already witnessed nobles talk to each other like they are the best of friends and when they turned their backs to one another, a knife was ready to stab them.

Eli sighed. How can she have been so blind to not see this rotten behavior during her childhood? Maybe her parents' blinding kindness shielded the underlying toxicity of nobles that she managed to live and interact with them for the past fifteen years. It was a bad move for those nobles to extinguish her parents' light because now, she can see how much of a selfish beast they are. They should've just kept that light shining brightly.

Eli saw another man making his way towards her, his lust-filled eyes boring into her skin. Clicking her tongue, Eli grabbed her 'saya' in an elegant manner and left the ballroom before the man can even speak a single word to her. She's not going to deal with perverts right now or she might punch them in the face. That would blow her cover and that was the last thing Eli wanted to happen.

After managing to maneuver past those filthy scumbags, Eli breathed in the fresh air of the outdoors. Oh boy was she glad that she managed to escape that hellhole.

She doesn't want to leave yet out of politeness, so Eli walked to the mansion's backyard. She kept walking and walking until she reached a huge glass dome and Eli figured it was a garden, given for the colorful flowers that she can see from afar.

Intrigued, the blonde entered the dome and she was hit by a warmth she didn't knew was this comforting. It was the same feeling she had when her parents would snuggle up against her in bed and tell her countless folk stories until she fell asleep.

"Who are you?" Eli was snapped out of her trance and the first thing she saw were shining emerald orbs. There was no malice, no evil, in those eyes, just plain curiosity and Eli was taken aback at seeing those eyes. It's so innocent, unfitting for this world.

"Hello? I know I'm beautiful but can you answer my question?" Eli blinked. There was no arrogance in those words, she can feel it, just plain old teasing.

Eli cleared her throat as she tipped her saya, "I'm sorry for the intrusion. My name is Eli Santos. It's nice to meet you."

The girl before her followed, "I'm Nozomi Flores, It's nice to meet you Miss Eli."

Eli can feel her jaw tightening at the mention of the surname Flores. They were the ones. They were the ones who accused her parents of false accusations and they were the ones who invaded her sister before dumping her at a nearby river. 

"Miss Eli? Is something wrong?"

Everything. Everything is wrong. Her parents weren't supposed to die a horrible death, her sister wasn't supposed to die a shameful death. Her family deserved more but dammit, everything she had was taken away from her because of the jealousy of a noble.

Eli shook her head as she flashed Nozomi the fakest smile she can muster. Oh well, she guessed she can play faker this time, "nothing is wrong Miss Nozomi. Thank you for your concern."

"In any case, this garden is beautiful. May I ask who the gardener is?"

"You are looking at her right now, Miss Eli." Nozomi answered as she made her way around the garden, Eli folloeing closely behind. As they walked deeper, Eli noticed the variety of flowers in the garden; roses, tulips, poppies. What she noticed thoigh was the more they made it to the center, the amount of lillies increased. Eventually, the duo reached the center of the dome where a single swinging bench was located. Nozomi smiled at Eli as she guided her to the bench, pushing the blonde down.

"Miss Nozomi, why did you bring me here?"

"No reason." Nozomi smiled at her and she felt herself getting suck onto Nozomi's presence. She had this weird aura that just makes Eli feel at home and if it wasn't for the loud ringing of the church bell, the blonde might've been sucked in permanently.

"Ah, I have to go now. Thank you for taking me here, Miss Nozomi."

"Hey Miss Eli, do you think we will ever meet again?" Eli thought for a moment. 

"Yes." Yes they will see each other again but the next time it happens, Eli would be avenging her family's death.

*****

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:I found this in my drafts and apparently I wrote this three months ago, if my docs were to be believed.
> 
> Anyhow, this was inspired by a novel called 'Noli Me Tangere' and tbh, I just wanted to promote my country's history lmao. Yes, we have Spanish last names. And yep, this is the end, probably.


End file.
